


A bond that transcends time

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Based on an rp I do with a friend on tumblr, you can follow her here @BrokenWings395. Eren fell in love with John Kirschtien the demon version of Jean, and they where alter on reincarnated, Eren is determined to make sure they wind up together again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this four months ago, uploading it here.

Eren Yeager laid on his death bed. His children and grand children around him. He smiled softly. Yes he made all the right choices, no matter how other's might view family being half demons, quarter demons, and in some cases in laws as full demons. Yeah, life had treated him quite well.

"Dad...are you sure it's time?" His son Thomas asked with tear rolling down his cheek. He had known his dad wouldn't be around for ever, but this did not make things any easier for him.

"Yes Thomas, I am completely sure. I knew that this was coming, that's why I wanted you all here." Of course he wanted to wipe his son's tear away, but he wasn't strong enough to reach up to his full grown little one.

"G-Grandpa." One of the little girls that where among his grandchildren asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. She got on the bed looking at the dying old man. She didn't want to lose her grandfather.

Eren could however, wipe her tear away. "Don't cry for me. I have a good long life, besides, your grandpa John is waiting for me. Besides, things haven't been the same since Luca and Bicker died. I was sort of alone here after that. I am sure we will meet again." He says trying to comfort her.

The girl wiped the new tears away. "Okay, you'll be happy then? Then we'll see you again one day and all be happy?" The child asked looking Eren in the eyes. She wanted some sort of confirmation.

Eren nods, his eyes beginning to close. "Of course you will my precious granddaughter, of course you will." He assures her, eyes closing. Slowly his breathing stopped.

"Dad? Dad? Dad!" Carla yelled out not sure how to take this. Her father had been there for her whole life until now, and now he wasn't. She covered here eyes, the whole room was crying, and seemed rather sad, though there where happy pictures from their life.

The funeral was two weeks later.

Many years passed, and soon a small brown haired emerald eyed baby was born. His lungs where loud as he came out, back into a world he had long since left.

The boy was named Eren. It became obvious to him in the first few years of his new life, that he was the only one who remembered his previous life. that's why he wasn't surprised when his dad walked out on him and his mom when he was three. It's why he wasn't surprised when he met a blond boy name Armin at age four and became fast friends with him, though he met Mikasa earlier in this life, he was not surprised to become like a brother to her.

Not long after he met her, he started to think of something. Clearly in this life he lived in a more stable wold than his previous one, but so far he was meeting everyone else from his previous life, did that mean he would meet his beloved John again? Would they finally get to be together again? He didn't remember much from his time in between lives, except that for he and John had been reunited there for a long time, before one day he was told it was time to move on to his next life, then he was put in a special room with a lever, and had been instructed to pull. Something had obviously not fully worked though, he remembered his past life quite clearly. And he wanted John to be the one he married one day, but first he would have to find him.

That was not very hard at all. His first day of kindergarten came up very fast. Something he had sort of been expecting to happen. Not very much happened when you where young. But his heart started to race. Not long after he walked in, three boys who looked exactly alike walked in. identical triplets, rare, but not unheard of. However, he only had eyes on the boy in the middle. There he was, John. The one Eren had feared having to spend his whole life looking for, walked right there, and had walked right into his life. He recognized the one on the right as well, and his blood ran a little bit cold. Belator was alive too, but he seemed to be good this time, and clearly was one of John's brothers. his eyes widened a little bit. On the left, was an old friend, Jean Kirstein, also the one who's DNA John had encountered to take a more human appearance before Eren had met him. So they where all alive, and they where all siblings, it actually made sense, in an ironic sort of way.

Eren's heart beat when his theory was only confirmed when attendance was taken. John was indeed here in class with him. And it made him very, very happy. He started thinking of how to approach John, and imagining how joyful their reunion would be. He went through class working hard like always, but always stole glances to John a few tables away when the teacher was not looking.

Soon recess rolled around, and they went off to play. Once outside, Eren joined a massive game of tag, that involved Jean, Bellator, his beloved John, Armin, and Mikasa, plus other friends he had met in the past like Sasha and Marco. Soon they where scattered across the play ground, trying to keep themselves away from Connie, who was, "it".

On the jungle gym, Eren ran right into John. His smile grew on his face. here they where, for this moment at least, they where alone together. And that made him very happy.

"Hi John! I am glad to see you! It's me! Eren!" He said excitedly. Of course in his head he assumed John would also remember their former life together, and that he would immediately hug Eren or give him some sort of sign that he remembered.

What happened next shocked Eren. John didn't seem to have any reaction at all, then he offered one of those cute little kid smiles, the ones they got when they saw a class mate.

"Oh! Hi! Eren! It's good to see you! I look forward to getting to know you more this year! I have one question, how did you know it was me, and not one of my brothers?" John had a very confused look in his eyes, he was not used to people from outside his family being able to tell the difference between him and his brothers.

Eren realized immediately that he was the only one who remembered his life before reincarnation, and that he had been thinking wistfully when he thought John would remember too. It looked like his was just a random act of fate. A random, very painful, act of fate.

Eren didn't let the fact that it hurt show though. He decided it was best not too. John wouldn't understand, it might scare him if Eren said anything about their last life.

Instead he thought fast. An idea blinked in his head. "Simple, you are the only one that came this way other than me, and your brothers where calling your name as we scattered."

John seemed a little doubtful, but then smiled. "Oh! Well that makes sense, and Eren! We have to run! Connie is coming!" He then shot off running while Eren looked behind him.

Yep, Connie was there, chasing after Armin and Mikasa, Eren was not going to be caught just because he had learned some what of a horrible truth. He ran too, trying to make sure he wasn't tagged, but he made a vow that day.

He vowed that he would never let John find out about their previous life together. Instead he would try and have a chance to fall in love John all over again. He would take this slow, and one day, he and John would be reunited.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little play date where Eren and John finally get some nice one on one bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cute, next chapter is a few years of a time skip.

The following weeks turned out to be very hard for Eren. Be it keeping his secret from John, or not being able to remember what exactly he did to do so well in Kindergarten the first time, but still fighting to start his secret 4.0 legacy, he went through it head strong.

He was getting more used to life now, but still desired for John to remember, didn't seem like that was going to happen though. Which he guessed was okay.

Then, three weeks after school started, he received an invitation to go to John's house. He got excited when his mom gave the okay. He pumped his fists way excited.

That weekend his mom pulled right up to the country house road. One Eren felt vague recognition to. He smiled realizing this had been part if the forest John used to take him into in their old life. Eren got out of the door excitedly to see John.

Like most little kids they greeted each other with a hug. Eren was glad John couldn't see his face, or he would see the massive, almost instinctive blush. He of course was no longer blushing as they broke the hug.

"Come on Eren! We have to go get my cow boy hats from inside! Then we can play cowboy!" He cheered as they ran towards the house. It looked really nice. Eren liked it, maybe better than their old one.

The boy was not surprised that a giant dog ran out. He saw the tag, it read "Luca". Eren smiled a little bit. John still named his dog the same way, even after so many years.

The next thing Eren knew, he had disappeared under several hundred pounds of dog. He closed an eye and turned his head as he was sniffed. He started to laugh as the giant dog licked his face.

"Luca...stop it!" He giggled a bit trying to push Luca off.

"Okay Luca! That's enough, down!" John says helping Eren get the dog off, he was still really good at getting animals to obey his commands obviously. "Wait a minute, how did you know my dog's name is Luca?" John had a seriously confused expression on his face.

Eren had to think of something quick, then he remembered reading Luca's tag. "I read the little tag on his collar." Eren says smiling and petting Luca, he hoped John would buy it.

John thought for a few seconds and then smiled. "Oh, okay!" He then grabbed Eren by the hand and practically dragged him inside. Eren smiled as John got them the cowboy hats and they put it on.

"Okay pard'ner! It's high time we go catch us some bad guys!" John said in a ridiculous and obviously fake western accent that got a giggle out of Eren, and then off they went.

They charged right out into the yard of the farm for them to play. Jean had the toy guns, and they played bank robbers and cow boys. They pretended to catch the most notorious wild west outlaw of them all, Billy the kid.

Afterwards they where called for lunch. John once again spoke in his "western accent"; "Well pard'ner, it be time to go rustle us up some grub. Come on along now!" He said going over and getting on Luca's back. He proceeded to ride Luca like a small horse up to the house with Eren running along behind him.

After lunch, the duo played astronauts until Eren's mom came to pick him up. After a quick hug good bye, Eren left John's home with a big smile on his face. He was having a blast getting to know John again.

His mom smiled. "Well sweaty, I think I can tell by the look on your face, but did you have fun today?" Of course his mom had to ask that. It was considered the polite thing to do Eren supposed.

He nodded excitedly. "Yes mom, of course I did!" He looked forward to doing that more often, and based on today's results,it was going to be a very long, hard, and fun process to get to know, and fall in love with John all over again.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, with a half asleep Eren looking out the window, watching the country side roll by. Thinking about how life could not be more perfect for him and John when it finally happened....


End file.
